MikuMikuDance Wiki:Model Format
This Article defines a basic set up of how Model and Creator pages are formatted. Models To List This section will be filled later as it is currently be discussed among the current admins. If you have something to suggestion please use the Forum. =Namespace/Title= There are currently the following namespaces "MikuMikuDance Wiki:" and "MMD:" The MikuMikuDance Wiki is for pages under site policy or are of importance for the wiki overall. The MMD is for pages that tell of the program MikuMikuDance. Model pages are to be done as such, when models are based on existing characters or are original: model name_model theme (creator name), the administrator of the wiki wants the names to be in Western order. Example, Miku_Hatsune_Colored_Pink_(Examplename) Model Images When uploading images to be used on model pages a strict standard is to be followed as to keep all the model pages standardized. Please make sure the image is properly titled and you mention the creator before uploading. #Facing forward and standing model images are highly favored rather than candid shots with complex poses and background noise; there can be exceptions depending on quality and how much the model's body is shown. #The extension should be .jpg /.png and relatively high in quality.(However we recommend to render them in png format.) Image size preferably larger than 200px. #Model images must be uploaded with proper naming to allow for easy searching, listing, and to avoid name conflicts. ##'Example:' Model name_Model Creator name. ##If the model has variants, then the variant name should be stated after the model name. Numbers and Letters are fine as well. #Do not upload an image with Japanese or other raw language text, it must be translated into English (or Romaji) to the best of your ability. ##'Example:' Latミク白 would be "MikuHatsuneWhiteByLat.jpg" or "HatsuneMikuWhiteByLat.jpg", ##'Example:' MikuHatsune_WhiteByLat.jpg or remove the "By" and simply have it as MikuHatsune_White_Lat.jpg. If you come across an Model Image which doesn't follow standards add to the image description page. If it is a proper image (An Official image uploaded with an non-standard name) Then download the image and upload it under the proper standard name. When you add a model image to a model page, only the standard model should be placed into the template, all others should be placed into the section. Please do not upload an image without finding a place for it on a proper article. =Page Style= This is the basic format that Pages are taking, suggestions, expansion and additions are welcomed as long as it does not disrupt the page flow. When it comes to model pages the name of the model must be translated into English to the best of your ability. The raw language(original title) can be placed onto the page. All Data within the section is the code you will use, excluding text written like "__Something__". These are areas to insert certain bits of information. ;Model pages __ModelTemplate__ __Introduction__ History __Here__ Download __Here__ Models __Here__ Model Policy __Here__ Trivia __Here__ __Gallery__ Credits __Here__ __Externallinks__ ;Model Creator pages __ModelCreatorTemplate__ __Introduction__ History __Here__ Model(s) Created __List models created__ Model Policy __Here__ Trivia __Here__ __ExtraSections__ __Gallery__ __Externallinks__ __Model Creator/Editor__ Data To Enter __Model/CreatorTemplate__ This is where you enter the Template. It writes out the information you give in a special format. Here is a list of parameters that you can place in the templates, remember that removing any of the parameters means it will not appear when the infobox is published. ;Model pages :Template:Infobox MMDmodel :Example Miku Hatsune (Animasa) * color: This is optional and defaults to black. The option to change the color depends on what is typed for example if a model is of Miku Hatsune then typing "miku" will present a compliment color. For basic colors typing "red1" will give red and black. See template for the keywords. * Image: Enter the filename(Excluding the File/Image portion). Leave empty to make the page show up without a image frame. * Image_size: Enter the size to display image, common setting is 250 as to not overwhelm the infobox. * Model Name: Enter the name of the model, going by its File / folder / Creator calls it / What it is known as... * Chara Name: Enter the official name of the character the model is or was based on. * Version: Enter the current version displayed (Example 1.0). This means version 1 or first version of a model. * Creator: Enter the name of the Creator. * DL Location: Enter the name of the site or place model is released / Do not put direct download link. When establishing location note the following examples ul, ul, ul, ul. UL = Upload. * File Name: Enter the PMD name of the model (Example.pmd). If it is in different format state that as such. * Pass: Enter the password provided by the creator, only if password is for public display. If this parameter is not filled, then inform readers that passes can be found by going to the download location. * Credits: Enter the other models or program used to assemble the presented model, if mentioned by the creator. Or if you are aware of what was used by sight alone. Note when it comes to Editors, placing PMD Editor isn't always needed, as we are aware how edited models were created. * Displayed: Link to a video the model has debuted or is being used on. Example **'NICOVIDEO' [ sm000 NicoVideo] **'YOUTUBE' [ v=000 YouTube] * Editable: Place the models status for being edited or not, by tagging Yes / No * Distributable: Place the models status for being distributable or not, by tagging Yes / No This works also for informing readers that a model allowed to be edited can not be distributed by the Editor. * Other tags: place where you think appropriate. ** Model edited, this means models Modified from an existing base. ** Contact creator, this means models which require permission from the Creator for Modification and Distribution. ** Information unknown, this means models whose Creator, Model info, Modification, Distribution status is unknown. ;Model Creator pages :Template:Infobox Modelcreator :Example Animasa * color: This is optional and defaults to black. For basic colors typing "red1" will give red and black. See template for the keywords. *'About:' This is being decided on, so it may or may not be of use. However, one idea is to upload site screen cap / known model / creator persona et cetera. ** Image: Enter the filename(Excluding the File/Image portion). Leave empty to make the page show up without a image frame. ** Image_size: Enter the size to display image, common setting is 250 as to not overwhelm the infobox. * Name: Enter the name(s) the creator goes by Example1 Exa-mple2 * Site(s): Enter Creators official site(s) Creators site of choice * DL Location: Enter where their works are usually located for download, if creator does not want site linked or does not have a site. Then write how models are usually obtained. * Other: Enter Creators other site(s) of use Sites relating to creator __Introduction__ This is where you write up the introduction for the model and or creator. *For Model pages the intro is preferably short and to the point, however if the model requires more explanation then please, feel free to extend the intro. For example you can include the models location, assembly, other creators the model is linked to, link to variant models etc. *For Model Creator pages the intro can be short or long and detailed, just remember to avoid being too personal about creator. Also, if the gender of the creator is unknown then please be unisex, if the creator refers to themselves as some''type'' then go with it. __History__ This is where you write up the history of the model and or creator. *For Model pages the history can include its previous versions as it was upgraded, for example if the model is currently 4.0 you can put 1.0, 1.5, 3.5 etc as its previous editions, this is only if those models even exist or were mentioned by the creator somewhere. *For Model Creator pages the history can be short or long and detailed, just remember to avoid being too personal about creator. If you do not know the creators history, then eliminate the section or try to type basic about their model or how they contribute to the MMD community. As previously mentioned, if the gender of the creator is unknown then please be unisex, if the creator refers to themselves as some''type'' then go with it. __Trivia__ This is where you write up informative or interesting trivia about or relating to the model and or creator. *For both pages just put what you think someone should know, please make sure the information is indeed factual, as false information, inappropriate text and slander will be removed and you maybe warned about this. __ExtraSections__ You can enter any extra sections you wish here. Note that even though the page follows a basic format- suggestions, expansion and additions are welcomed as long as it does not disrupt the page flow. __Gallery__ If images are of use, then we add a image gallery here, use this syntax. Note that the gallery template has its own set of parameters. See One Piece wiki - Gallery template. Gallery Gallery File/Image:__Image1Name__| File/Image:__Image2Name__| __Externallinks__ Any links to other pages with relevance to the subject may be placed here. Please use list format (* and a space is placed before the link, then any comments after the link.) Data To Enter - Other sections __ModelGroups__ This is for model pages and about sorting a Model into a category fitting what you specify. Usage: Category: Character Model groups MMD Models: . * Vocaloid: Used for models based on official characters. An addition of Fanmade/Original Vocaloid is present if enough models are submitted. * UTAU: Used for models based on Utau''loid'' characters. * Anime Manga: Used for models based on official characters from an anime or manga series. * Cartoon Comic: Used for models based on official characters from an animation, cartoons or comic series. * Video Game: Used for models based on official characters from a video or PC game. * Original: Used for models based on original characters to an artists. Since Utau are known as originals it is not necessary to place them in this category. * Miscellaneous: Used for models that can't be sorted into other categories. Note that suggestions, subcategories and additions are welcomed, HOWEVER they must be discussed first before creation. * Windows 100%: Used for models that are only available by purchasing Windows 100% magazine or are available by purchasing a MMD magazine starter pack. * Commercial: Used for models that are only available by purchasing. * PMX: Used for models that have the new PMX format. * Bare: Used for models that have been stripped of clothing or were created with the intention of being customized. ;See also * Derived styles: Used for models done in a familiar style due to being modified or inspired by an existing base. Notice : this is a category containing 'subcategories', . Stage and Accessories Model groups MMD Stages: . * Dance Stage: Used for stages that are dance platforms, they are (commonly) a flat surface and often not surrounded by high walls, however, it is common to see a low barrier of some sort. * House Stage: Used for stages that take place in a house setting, such as bedroom, living room, kitchen et cetera. * Indoor Stage: Used for stages that take place in an indoor setting, usually not the typical house setting, such as a gym, classroom, some kind of building et cetera. * Outdoor Stage: Used for stages that take place in an outside setting, such as a park, forest, grassy area et cetera. * Town/City Stage: Used for stages that take place in a town or city (neighborhood) setting. * Miscellaneous Stage: Used for stages that can't be sorted into other categories. Note that suggestions, subcategories and additions are welcomed, HOWEVER they must be discussed first before creation. * Stage Accessory: Items that can be used for stage settings to enhance the area or environment such as chairs, tables, cars, skydomes et cetera. * Model Accessory: Items that can be used for MMD models to enhance the attire or used simply to hold. This includes items such as bracelets, shirts, wigs, foods, toys, cellphones, bicycles, music instruments et cetera. There are some exceptions to this, so do discuss if you hesitate about adding items to the accessories category. __List models created__ This is for Model Creator pages, it is where you place a list of the models they have available for public use. ;Example Title *Model_(Creator) *Model_Theme_(Creator) __Model Policy__ This is for Model Creator pages, it is where you place the list of rules and guidelines given by the creator for use of their work. __Credits__ This is for model pages, it is an extra space to list all the models and programs used to assemble a model. It should be used when the infobox is too overwhelmed with credit content. __Model Creator/Editor__ This is for Modeler pages, it is where you place the status of the modeler. Do remember that the template automatically sorts pages into the Modelers category. *If they are a Model Creator that uses a 3D program to build their models from the ground up with minimal use of PMD Editor, then they are to be placed in the Creates models from scratch category. *If they are a Model Creator that uses PMD Editor to edit other peoples work by using different pieces or recolor and have minimal or no access use to 3D programs, then they are to be placed in the Creates models by editing category. *If a Model Creator has gone from being an editor to a maker of models they can be placed in both sections as their history tells it. Extras Category presentation Depending on when and if a character category is created this layout can be used. The example is Vocaloid due to the primary focus, however, it can be altered to suit any character that is not Vocaloid related. This is the list for models. .]] ;Name : ;Origin :Vocaloid ;Trivia : ;See also :Vocaloid wiki - w:c:vocaloid: Category:Vocaloid Models * * * * *